battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmanned Station
Unmanned Station is the final level in Neo-Necropolis. M. Ost is introduced in this stage. Battleground *After 6.7 seconds200f, 20 Squire Rels spawn at a 1~3 second interval. *After 20 seconds, 10 Relic Doges spawn at a 2~6 second interval. *After 33.3 seconds1000f, 5 Shibalien Elites spawn at a 3~9 second interval. *On base hit, M. Ost appears as the boss with: **2 Elder Sloths at a 20 second interval. **10 Shibalien Elites at a 10~16.7 second300~500f interval. Strategy The 2 strategies are completely different. One relies on slightly higher leveled cats to stall and kill the M. Ost, while the other relies on finesse to snipe the backline. Of course, the easiest strategy would be to use Aphrodite because she demolishes this stage, but Lady Fate can be cruel. Strategy 1: (Cyberpunk stacking ft AnonymousSteve) * Lineup: Manic Macho (30), Eraser Cat (20+60), Manic Eraser (30), Macho Legs Cat (20+60), Cyberpunk Cat (40), Maglev Cat (40), Zamboney Cat (40), Slapstick Cats (38), and your call. * Treasures: Full CotC treasures (chapters 1,2,3,) so this means increased slowing time on aliens and increased damage. * Strategy: Spawn a Cyberpunk Cat as quickly as possible, and use Maglev, Slapstick Cats, and Zamboney Cats to hold off the enemies. If you can somehow keep a peon without dying, then stack Cyberpunk Cats. If you're like me and are not adept at this, on base hit, spam meatshields, Macho Legs, Zamboney, Maglev Cat, and Cyberpunk. A Macho Legs at this level can tank a hit from an Elder Sloth, dispatch the Shibalien Elites with ease, and help knock the M. Ost back, though for this strategy, it is better to snipe the Shibaliens with Maglev Cat to prevent the M. Ost from pushing. Once you get 2 desynced Cyberpunk Cats hitting the M. Ost, you can use all the cats except the Slapstick Cats to keep the M. Ost at bay. Once the M. Ost has bit the dust, you'll win with no issue. * Other notes: as Wuffa remarks, Goemon Cat can be used to generate money in the beginning. Also, Manic Legs Cat might be a better option for another cheap attacker, though the focus on this strategy is to kill the R. Ost and not focus on the backline, which is what other strategies focus on. Strategy 2: (Major Leaguer Cat ft Nurse Wuffa) * Lineup: Manic Macho (30), Macho Cat (20+50), Eraser (20+48), Manic Eraser (30), Major Leaguer Cat (30), Goemon Cat (27+4), Mina (30), Seafarer (30), Manic Macho Legs (30), free slot. * Treasures: Wuffa posted this strategy in 2018, so presumably she has either chapter 1 of CotC treasures or chapters 1 and 2. * Strategy: Use Goemon Cat to make bank with the Squire Rels. Spawn Mina and a Seafarer Cat, and Manic Macho Legs Cat (with Seafarer Cats as a last resort) until the beginning peons are cleared. The goal is to take up as much time as possible so you don't need to wait a while for a second Mina. Once you hit the base, the goal is to spawn Major Leaguer Cats and just enough Seafarer and Macho Legs Cats to keep a Shibalien Elite to trigger Major Leaguer's attack without getting overrun by them. In this strategy, your goal is to snipe the Elder Sloths, and not to kill the M. Ost. Once this happens, you're pretty much done. * Notes: Cyberpunk Cat sure would be useful here. I also haven't been able to reproduce this strategy yet. Lucas the Fourth has a similar strategy using Cyberpunk Cat and Cat God the Great. There might also be a cheesing strategy using a really well-timed Slow Beam/Iron Wall cannon to keep the M. Ost pinned to the base so Cat God the Great doesn't die, but it probably isn't worth the time it takes to just do a legitimate strategy. Trivia *This is the debut stage for M. Ost, a stronger variant of R. Ost that gains higher health, higher attack, and the ability to curse cats. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s13006-06.html Category:Uncanny Legends Stages Category:Sub-chapter 56 Levels